1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) is used for driving a pixel or operating a peripheral circuit in a flat panel display device. The TFT includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and an active pattern between the source electrode and the drain electrode. The active pattern includes a semiconductor layer including amorphous silicon, polysilicon or an oxide semiconductor. A capacitive load may increase due to parasitic capacitance between a gate electrode and a source electrode of the TFT and thus kickback may increase and a resistive-capacitive (“RC”) delay may increase.